The Diary of Rachel Henderson
by princess101.dw16
Summary: About the Book On June 12, 1942 (Anne’s 13th birthday) Annelies/Anne Marie Frank was giving a small red-and-white-plaid diary to write down her secret thoughts. She had her diary for 2 years while in hiding. She wrote about everything that happened in the “Secret Annexe”. But on August 4, 1944 Anne, her family, the Van Pels and Fritz Pfeffer was arrested and being sent to Nazi


Date: March 2, 1945

Location: Bergen-Belsen Concentration Camp

Time: 2:56am

Anne's POV

Hello. I just wanted to make sure you can hear me. I'm going to tell you a story about after the day we were discover. The Nazi took me, my family, the Van Daans Family and Mr. Dussel to Westerbork Transit Camp where we have to work. Then because of the list we got sent to Auschwitz-Birkenau where I got separated from Pim, lost my hair and got scabies. On October 1944, me and sister, Margot got sent to Bergen-Belsen concentration camp where we got diseases from being hungry and frozen.

Every since I got separated from my parents I started to lose faith. It was like the Nazis took everything from me. Mother got selected and Pim died in the gas chamber. At least I still got Margot to keep me company. But on a February 14, 1945 she became sick. At the end of February she became weak. So I set out find medicine for Margot and all I got is nothing.

Until my a very friendly Nazi took me to his secret place in Bergen-Belsen. "Who are you?" I question him.

When he took off his masked his looked like a very nice guy. His last name is Tuck so that a good sign.

"I got something for you," Tuck tell me.

Then I got confused and asked, "What is it?"

Tuck explained to me what he had, "I heard that you were looking for medicine for your sister and I got something for you. Take this it's something for sister's typhus. All she have to do is to take the special pill and then she has to wait 6 second then she drinks the water from the spring. After 10 second she'll feel all better."

"Are you sure it's going to work"

"I'm positive your sister is going to be fine and here another one. That one is for you."

"Do I have to pay you?"

"No, it's free"

"Thanks Mr. Tuck!"

I ran off to give this to Margot when he called me.

"Hey! My name is Jesse Tuck and what's your name?" He asked me from the distance.

I replied, "My name is Annelise Marie Frank but you can call me Anne Frank!"

Date: March 3, 1945

Time: 6am

I ran back to the bunkers to give the medicine to Margot. But when I came back she was gone. "Jannie, Jannie!" I called.

"What is it Anne?" Jannie asked.

This is Jannie Brilleslijper she has been helping me nurse Margot.

"Have you seen Margot? I got medicine for her," I answered.

"That's wonderful but I got bad news. Your sister, Margot Frank die in her sleep last night because of her typhus. It's too late. I'm sorry Anne," she explained.

Jannie comfort me when I sobbed on Margot's bed. Now I was truly alone.

Date: March 12, 1945

Time: 7:30pm

It has been weeks since Margot's death and I was sicker than she was. I was mostly sad I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I was so sick I couldn't out bed. A few days ago, I sold my clothes because I feel the lice crawling all over me. Jannie try to get my food every week but that wasn't enough to cure my sickness. But then I remember Jesse gave me medicine. So weakly said, " Jannie!"

"Yes Annie," she replied.

"Jane gave me the pills it's right behind you," I explained. When she hand me the pills I count to 6 and than I told her, "Now hand my the water please." I drunk the water and after 10 seconds the lice was gone, my fever went down and my face was back to normal. Jesse's medicine worked and I was cure. But I still wish Margot was still alive.

Date: April 20, 1945

Time: 8am

Train Ride back to Amsterdam

On April 15, 1945, the Germans surrendered at the camp was liberated. It was a long train ride but at least I get to go home. During the the ride Janny and I were talking about the medicine.

"Anne you never told who you the medicine," Jannie told me.

"It was a guy named Jesse Tuck he gave me the medicine. It was 2 actually. The second one was in my pocket." I explained.

"Anne good news!" Rebekka said.

This is Rebekka. She's Jannie's sister.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's your father. He's alive." She told me.

"Pim? I thought he died in the gas chamber?" I question.

"No he survived!" She keeps saying.

When the train stops I was shock to find out Pim was still alive. But when we got off the train Jannie discover a note in my pocket.

"Anne what's in your pocket?" Jannie asked.

When I took the note out my pocket I realized that it was from Jesse. " Girls it's a note and it's from Jesse Tuck. It says: Meet me at Treegap, New Hampshire-Jesse!" I explained.

"Why do Jesse want to meet you at Treegap, New Hampshire?" Hanneli asked.

This is Hannah/Hanneli Elizabeth Goslar we have been best friend since we were little.

"I don't know but I do know this. Hanneli can you tell Pim to meet me in Elizabeth, NJ in 2 months? And Jannie can you and your sister came to Treegap with me?" I explained

"Sure Anne but why do you want your father to go New Jersey in 2 months?" Hanneli asked.

"You'll wait and see, Hannah," I replied.

"Yes we will go to Treegap with you," Jannie said.

As Jannie, Rebekka and I prepared for our trip to Treegap, New Hampshire our adventure began.


End file.
